<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>七发子弹 Seven Bullets by itsaLy1agreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131787">七发子弹 Seven Bullets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen'>itsaLy1agreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, First Wizarding War background, M/M, Muggle AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“魔鬼的手枪里有七发子弹。”<br/>灵感来自安吉拉·卡特《魔鬼的枪》&amp;歌剧《魔弹射手》。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>七发子弹 Seven Bullets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他为复仇而来，徒步行进至此。</p><p>来见叛徒，一位旧友，杀人凶手。</p><p>越狱后藏匿于法律边沿小镇的男人，混迹于土匪小偷之间，深受女人们喜爱。司掌一带的女王一身晒得又实又黑的肉，亲口宣布他属于她的庇护势力之内。</p><p>莱姆斯·卢平残存是恨，麻木的心跳动只为维生。他踏进沙尘遍布的街道，四周行人驻足，瞪视这异乡人的目光绝非友善。他心无所惧，走进一家旅店，说，我要在这里住上一段时间。行，前台剃秃的男人头也不抬，多久？一礼拜。他付了钱，光头这才掀起厚眼皮剜他一眼，粗肉横生的手拍在台子上，拿着，你的钥匙。谢谢，他说，接过钥匙上楼，开门，把沉甸甸的布包丢在墙角，仰身躺上床。</p><p>西里斯·布莱克。</p><p>十二年前一个夜晚，詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特夫妇在家中遇害，下手的是臭名昭著的杀人犯和战争狂汤姆·里德尔——世人知晓他的名号是“伏地魔”；官方放出的话是对其悬赏捉拿，实则暗中已然派遣一支小队偷偷调查，代号“掠夺者”：小队中就有波特夫妇。悲剧来得十分突然，现场残留迹象表明两人是在毫无准备的情况下被枪杀的。波特一家的居所本应是一处保密屋，具体地址仅有同队成员知晓。</p><p>他们中有叛徒。</p><p>几周以后，里德尔落网；正式审讯开始以前，小队成员西里斯·布莱克未经批准擅闯囚室，开枪打死了罪犯，随后被革职调查。他的同事，同为小队成员的彼得·佩蒂格鲁怀疑其杀人动机，当面与之对峙，被对方残忍杀害，尸骨无存。就此西里斯·布莱克鼹鼠身份敲定，通缉贴满街巷，而他本人则从欧洲彻底销声匿迹。</p><p>小队仅剩成员莱姆斯·卢平追踪他的轨迹整十二年，终于把目标锁定在拉丁美洲地区一处灰色的法外之地。</p><p>莱姆斯·卢平的代号是月亮脸；他到了夜里便异常活跃，灰绿色的眼像野生动物夜视一般闪着磷火样的光，行动悄无声息，从前他的同事们老说他是一头月下狩猎的狼。天色黑下来了，他独自在底楼一张桌里用餐。滚成丸子的牛肉碎掺满彩椒末，塞着一粒粒洋葱弥补荤腥味；他吃东西，仅为了维持相对比较健康的身体，配一杯酸咖啡；今晚他本来就会失眠。</p><p>系着棉围裙的服务生半弯下腰收拾他的桌子，他给她一点小费，起身走向门口。背后有人用克里奥尔语窃窃议论，他知道他们敌视打扮如同便衣警察的外地人。他理解。</p><p>屋外街道蒙着蓝灰色的尘，偶有一架吱嘎作响的自行车疾驰而过，扬起一片颗粒朦胧将天幕与城市连成一片。骑车的少年们总留着及肩的黑色卷发，肤色偏深，嘴唇微微撅着，晶亮的眼朝他投来陌生的一瞥。他的脚印踩上轮胎轧过的浅浅痕迹，那些骑车的人慢悠悠地晃着单薄的背影让他有足够时间凝望——小路颠簸，他们漆黑的头发轻颤。</p><p>西里斯·布莱克也曾这样在他跟前拖拖拉拉地骑车前行。高个子男孩有一辆漆成火红的自行车。初中放学，西里斯把书包往车筐里一丢，潇洒地蹬上踏板，回过头眯着眼；他们初中起便是挚友，彼此心照不宣地约定放学要一同回家（尽管他们甚至不顺路）。莱姆斯只消走十分钟就能到家，西里斯要骑上半个钟头；他们一前一后在路上消磨时间，等着天色交融成一片浓烈的深紫，卢平夫人焦急地守在门口，晚饭都要放凉才望见儿子背着书包慢吞吞地出现。后来他听说西里斯每次都因为回家太晚被布莱克夫人拿藤条猛抽胳膊，便再也不肯和他在路上来来回回拖沓时间了。</p><p>“回去太晚我会来不及写作业。”他撒谎——西里斯总是对自己的家庭过分敏感，他怕无意中戳中对方的痛处。</p><p>“没事，那我们下次走快点。”西里斯看上去完全不介意。</p><p>而他内疚极了。</p><p> </p><p>月色温柔，纵然小城的夜晚弥漫着焦躁不安。他拽紧外套。</p><p>罪人们的女王在这弹丸之地开设了七八家赌场。霓虹灯管闪着廉价的光，门口贴着巨大的比基尼女郎海报，褪色严重且卷了边。他给入场处穿着黑色背心的男人们交了钱，皱皱鼻子，像嗅到腐肉的鬣狗，毫不迟疑地走进放着嘈杂的迪斯科音乐的室内。</p><p>赌场内部是一团不太新鲜的果冻——加了食用色素才染成媚丽夸张的粉色，基本上就是把吉利丁片融化以后添了过多的细砂糖，随便倒进硅胶模具里冻上三个钟头做出来的、连孩子们都不屑一顾的便宜东西。人们穿得稀奇古怪或平凡普通，但透过果冻胶状的质地投下的五彩光芒让一切都笼罩着醉醺醺的气息。西里斯·布莱克就混在这团令人窒息的果冻中央，伪装成一粒凝胶制成的椰果，跟着震耳欲聋的音乐昏昏沉沉地晃动。莱姆斯弯曲胳膊，他的手指触到了木质枪把。</p><p>他是月亮脸，他当然有办法在门口全身检查的时候藏好带进来的枪。</p><p>——这把枪的握把是接骨木。据说十二年前的晚上，里德尔就是用它杀死了波特夫妇。在囚室里，西里斯·布莱克拿着同一把枪打死了未经审讯的罪犯，几天之后，彼得·佩蒂格鲁同样死在这把枪下。通缉犯逃亡时落下了这把枪，莱姆斯在彻查他的寓所时瞒着其他人拿走了它。接骨木把的枪是魔鬼的枪，它弹无虚发。</p><p>弹夹里总共七发子弹。用掉了四发，还剩三下。足够处死叛徒了。</p><p>他和西里斯一同去的军校——那时，黑发人与家里彻底断绝了关系。他们住同一间寝室，一起上课，一起训练，一起用餐；在暑期去迈阿密的沙滩边狂欢的时候，他吻了他。他们站在没过腰际的海水中拥抱，黄昏时分的太阳蒸得浑身挂满细汗。他是西里斯忍不住想挂在嘴边的恋人，却永远止步于隐秘的热情。因为不许。没有人知道他们在齐腰深的海水里相拥接吻，但所有人都知道他们形同手足。</p><p>西里斯是个神枪手，百发百中，开枪的时候手腕稳稳当当，眼睛一眨不眨。他们工作以后，无论发生什么事情，只要扣动扳机，他总是如一尊完美过头的雕像一样呈绝对的静止状态，甚至不会在额头沁出一滴汗。莱姆斯忍不住会想——在他开枪打死汤姆·里德尔的那个晚上，他的手会颤抖吗？他会被恐惧和愤怒冲昏了头脑，几乎握不住那把谋杀了詹姆和莉莉的枪吗？他是不是明白自己无法冷静地面对那位总是挂着蔑视的微笑的男人，所以拿走了魔鬼的枪？——如此，就算他根本没有瞄准，凶手也会中弹身亡。</p><p>汤姆·里德尔一死，关于叛徒的审讯便被迫中止了。西里斯·布莱克害怕身份泄密打死了那个男人——当质问他动机的彼得·佩蒂格鲁也跟着死在他手上以后，这便是板上钉钉的事实。</p><p>他下意识捏紧了枪。西里斯·布莱克应该就在不远处，他几乎能听见他的声音……慵懒地喊他的名字，喊他的外号，俏皮地加一个拐音。西里斯在派对上永远受人欢迎，男孩女孩们都会叽叽喳喳地绕着他扑棱翅膀，眼睛盯着他或者他擎着的香槟酒杯。他灰蒙蒙的眼微眯，弯着嘴角戏谑地笑，懒洋洋的声音就像他已经喝醉——他的视线飘忽着穿过丛丛的人群牢牢跟着他不被允许拥有的那位男友。他有时会大声喊他，开玩笑般地求助，噢亲爱的月亮脸，快来帮我喝完剩下半杯酒，我相信我已经醉得没法直线走路了；莱姆斯会礼貌地请正在与自己交谈的人原谅他得去帮帮那位鲁莽的挚友，然后拨开人群走到西里斯身边，抬起眼含笑凝视着他——他会看见那双灰色的眼睛里燃烧着对他的渴望；他的眼里装着热烈如内扎米情诗的爱——对他，对月亮脸，对莱姆斯·卢平的爱。</p><p>穿过果冻一样的人群；迪斯科球闪耀的光芒几乎像他灼灼的注视。</p><p>“莱姆斯。”</p><p>他猛地转头，几乎撞进男人烟酒味的怀里。西里斯·布莱克站在他身后，灰色的眼睛直直地盯着他，燃烧着干枯了十二年的渴望，毫不掩饰地、大胆地、锐利地盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯·布莱克的代号是大脚板——他走起路悄无声息，仿若埋伏捕猎的野兽步履轻捷寂静，尔后冷不丁地猛扑而上扭断猎物的脖颈。十二年过去，他依旧沉稳地踩着捕食者无声的步子准确无误地锁定了绿眼睛的狼，在对方尚未反应过来以前，他的利齿已经贴上了柔软的喉。</p><p>莱姆斯仰脸看着他。男人这十二年过得并不算好，眼窝深陷，乱发纠缠，细纹爬上干瘦的脸。他东躲西藏的偷生供不起一副养尊处优的皮囊。在这里，他成天混迹赌场酒吧，隐姓埋名，受着犯罪女王的庇护勉强摆脱了一路尾随的追缉。西里斯·布莱克睁着眼紧盯着莱姆斯·卢平，喉头微微滚动着；他张了张嘴，仍然只发出了那几个干涩的音节——“莱姆斯。”他重复一遍，“莱姆斯。”</p><p>莱姆斯缓慢地、坚定地掏出了枪，借着外套的掩盖将它抵在男人的腹部。</p><p>“我需要一个解释。”他轻声说。</p><p>男人没有低头看一眼那把枪。“你带了魔鬼的枪。”西里斯的声音依旧粗粝，仿佛这是他这十二年来头一回讲话，“所以你也知道它的传说。”</p><p>“你没有回答我的问题。”他喉咙发干，威胁般将枪口用力顶了顶对方。</p><p>“因为这都是我一个人的错。”</p><p>“见鬼去吧，西里斯·布莱克。”他脱口而出。他收回了枪，双手揪住男人的衣领，拽着他弓下背——他几乎能碰到他的鼻尖，“你以为你能就这样把我丢给那群——那群闯进你家——我们家——里的混蛋？你以为你能就这样让我甩手不管？你以为——”</p><p>他深吸一口气：控制你的情绪，莱姆斯·卢平。西里斯像一具关节柔软的偶人一样任他突如其来的动作晃得丝线摇来倒去；他紧紧盯着莱姆斯的眼睛，在对方终于压住那些冲口而出以后缓缓抬起手拭去他脸上的泪水。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”西里斯温柔的吐息垂在他紊乱的呼吸上。莱姆斯受不了了。他吻了男人的嘴唇，松开紧抓着他领口的双手，让它们自然地滑进他纠缠的卷发。西里斯伸出手托住他的脑袋——就像在迈阿密沙滩齐腰深的海水中一样，他们拥抱，他们接吻。</p><p>“他在这里。”当西里斯终于松开他的时候，他说。</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>莱姆斯握住了接骨木的枪把。他抽出手枪，这一次不需要任何掩匿。廉价果冻里的人们四处惊逃，他轻而易举就望见了角落里本来早已被判定死亡的彼得·佩蒂格鲁。他不是一个人，他的身边围着那位谋杀犯残存的狂热追随者。尖叫。彼得望着他们的眼神就像望见了魔鬼本人。</p><p>“凶手！”他苍白地喊，“莱姆斯！你知道的——他就是那个凶手！”</p><p>西里斯几乎要猛扑过去——莱姆斯拉住了他，举起枪，无需瞄准便扣动扳机。一下。佩蒂格鲁的尸体边上冲过来披头散发的、抓着一柄弯刀的女人，他再次扣动扳机。两下。还剩一次机会。冲过来的女人的丈夫几乎要抠出他的眼睛。三下。</p><p>他和西里斯站在仓皇的人群中央。三具尸体。他们很快就会被不远万里赶来的前同事们绑回欧洲，不经审讯便判处死刑。两个违背规定恋爱的杀人凶手，整整十二年以后正义姗姗来迟。莱姆斯·卢平从头到尾都知道鼹鼠是彼得·佩蒂格鲁——小队里只有他的电脑上清清楚楚地标记了波特夫妇的住址，一封加密的邮件收件人写的是“伟大的黑魔王”；在里德尔死后的那个晚上，西里斯举着枪威胁他交出那台电脑，而他抱着它从悬崖上一跃而下。沙滩上没有尸体，他乘着快艇赶出了手枪的射程范围。</p><p>“结束了。”西里斯在他身边低低地说。</p><p>“结束了。”他重复一遍。</p><p> </p><p>他们牵着手走向赌场的门口。我订了一周的房间，莱姆斯说，你觉得我们能挺过一周吗？无所谓，西里斯回答，一晚上也够了。</p><p>五分钟不到的路程，他们像初中放学那样消磨时间。楼下的餐厅做的肉丸很好吃，虽然没什么肉。我要好好喝一杯龙舌兰，然后死了也值得。至少这一次他们会说莱姆斯·卢平和他的恋人西里斯·布莱克，而不是莱姆斯·卢平和他的挚友西里斯·布莱克。报纸头条会是对我们的谩骂，亲爱的。臭名昭著的凶手情侣。同一天被判处死刑。</p><p>——一切发生得太快了；黑皮肤的女王在他们背后锐声尖叫：你以为你是谁？——外乡人，可恶的便衣警察，你以为你就能在我这里杀了人然后带着最漂亮的男孩走开？</p><p>莱姆斯回过头。女人举着枪指着他的眉心。</p><p>不！等一下——西里斯喊。</p><p>太迟了。</p><p> </p><p>接骨木把的手枪是魔鬼的手枪，弹夹里一共七发子弹。瞄准与否，它们弹无虚发。</p><p>最后一枚子弹由魔鬼扣动扳机。</p><p>两枚子弹给波特夫妇，一枚给汤姆·里德尔，三枚用在叛徒和残余的狂热追随者。</p><p>十二年前的晚上，西里斯·布莱克并没有对彼得·佩蒂格鲁扣动扳机。</p><p>十二年后的晚上，莱姆斯·卢平毫不犹豫对着举枪的女人扣动了扳机。</p><p>这是第七发子弹。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯·布莱克倒在他身边，纠缠的卷发里渗出了血。</p><p>然后枪响了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>